Just a Taste
by rumplebuglet
Summary: After the war all Harry wants to do is relax and marry Ginny.  But after his quick nap in the Gryffindor dorms he wakes up to a surprise:  He's older and in an alternate universe where he's married to Draco Malfoy with kids! M
1. Chapter 1

Finally the war was finished and all Harry wanted to do was sleep peacefully. He laid his head down on a soft pillow and closed his eyes and allowed himself to swallowed up by sweet, silent darkness. He slept for hours until someone pressed on his side.

"Harry?" A voice called sweetly on his side. He didn't recognize it but it was probably Ginny. There were so many things that they needed to talk about, and he loved her, but he was still so tired. So he decided to pretend to sleep. A nose nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "I know when you're faking. Come on open your eyes." A hand grasped his chest. It felt larger than he remembered but he didn't care. He turned over onto his back and opened his eyes slowly and looked above him.

"Hello beautiful." Said Draco Malfoy. For a moment Harry could barely register what had been said or who had said it. He just lay there in complete shock. Malfoy looked different. His hair was hanging loosely around his face, and his features seemed more defined than the last time he had seen him, and he looked…older. "Something wrong love?" Malfoy leaned down and placed a kiss against his lips.

This woke Harry up out of his daze. He pushed up against Malfoy and shoved him away from his body. He then looked down at himself and saw that he was completely naked and only covered with a sheet. He had to hold his scream down and quickly pulled as much of the sheet as he could around his body.

"Harry what are you doing?" Malfoy grabbed the sheets and pulled him forward forcing him to collapse sprawled across Malfoy's lap. "Oh I see. you're just trying to tease me." Malfoy's hand roughly gripped his ass.

"Stop it!" Harry cried. Malfoy placed another hand over Harry's mouth and then leaned down in to whisper in his ear.

"Careful Harry. If you want to scream that's fine, but let me cast a silencing charm so Teddy and James can't hear us. Or have you forgotten that we had children?" Harry froze. Children? Teddy? What the hell was going on?

Malfoy's hand left his ass and he grabbed his wand and cast a silencing spell on the room. Wonderful, now no one could hear his screams. Malfoy's hand returned to Harry's ass and he shivered at the foreign contact. "Now where were we? I seem to believe I was about to begin preparing my husband." Harry's eyes widened. His HUSBAND?


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy removed his hand from Harry's mouth to grab at something on the bedside table. Harry took advantage of his uncertain grip and kicked him in the gut with his foot. Malfoy let out a gasp of pain and released Harry completely. Harry scrambled away from him and wrapped himself in the sheets on the edge of the bed shaking.

"Stay away from me Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he held his knees tightly.

Malfoy looked up at him with confusion and hurt in his eyes.

"Harry, what's gotten into you?" Malfoy placed his left hand on his chest where his heart was and Harry could see a glittering gold band on his ring finger. "Harry it's me, the man who's been in love with you for the past thirteen years. What's the matter with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy." Harry held himself tighter. What was going on? Malfoy moved closer to him slowly and rested a hesitant hand on his knee. Harry flinched when it landed.

"Harry are you trying to tease me or is something wrong?" Harry didn't speak he just looked into Malfoy's large grey eyes in terror. "Harry please don't look at me like that. And please don't call me Malfoy. I'm Draco, your husband?"

Harry looked away from Malfoy's piercing gaze and looked straight down at his knees. He was trying to remember everything that had happened before he had woken up. He had defeated Voldemort and then there had been peace, and death. And then he had seen Luna and he had gone up to bed in the Gryfinndor dormitory to sleep. And then he woke up in bed with Draco Malfoy.

"Harry?" Malfoy reached out and brushed a piece of Harry's hair out of his eyes and let his hand cup his cheek gently. There was an odd and comforting warmth in Malfoy's hand and Harry couldn't help himself, he just leaned into the touch and let a little moan of pleasure escape his lips. He had done so much already, why couldn't he just sleep? Why couldn't he just be left in peace for a little bit? "Oh Harry." Malfoy moaned softly before he gripped his hand behind Harry's head and pulled his hair back to capture his mouth and a kiss.

Harry let out a gasp of shock and Malfoy took that as an invitation to push his tongue deep into his throat exploring and tasting every inch of it. Harry had only ever been kissed like this once. Right before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ginny had brought him to her room and in one single kiss she had expressed everything that she felt and it had made it nearly impossible for him to leave her so quickly after that.

The feeling of stubble pressed against his cheek and a large rough hand beginning to massage his chest woke Harry up from his daze and he was reminded that it was Malfoy not Ginny who was pressing him into the soft mattress and kissing him like he was the only thing in the world. He needed this to stop. Malfoy removed his mouth from Harry's and he was humiliated to hear the soft whimper that escaped his swelling lips. Malfoy looked down at him with so much want and need that Harry was left speechless.

"Harry, I want you so much." Malfoy whispered through his swollen lips hoarsely.

"No we—we should stop." Harry said, but he didn't quite believe that the words were his own. Malfoy didn't seem to believe so either and he leaned down and pressed his tongue into Harry's mouth and began to slowly trace every contour of it as if he was trying to memorize it.

Harry was so tempted to just let himself be taken care of by Malfoy. Yes they were enemies and nothing really made sense, but what was the real harm? He could figure out everything else later, he would ask Hermione—

Harry froze. Hermione…Ron…everyone at the castle, what had happened to them? Maybe Malfoy had seen Harry sleeping and cast a spell on them so he could round up the other Deatheaters and take revenge for Crabbe's death. Harry found his hands and pushed them against Malfoy's chest trying to get away. But Malfoy used his weight to force Harry to remain still, and he thrust his tongue so deep into Harry's mouth that he thought for a brief moment he might choke. Harry nearly bit down so he could breathe but Malfoy got up and Harry greedily gulped down large amounts of air.

Malfoy's body left his and he felt the sheets on his body being torn from him until the cool air of the room was touching his entire body.

"That's much better love." Malfoy moaned and placed his hands on Harry's chest and began to squeeze his nipples. Harry jumped from the strange feeling. He cried out confused by the feeling of pain and pleasure.

"Ahh! Malfoy stop!" Harry tried to jerk away but Malfoy pressed his body into Harry's again and held him so he could use his hand on one of the nipples and his mouth on the other. Harry subconsciously arched into the touch babbling as he tried to reason with him. "Malfoy please we shouldn't—oh!"

Harry gasped as he felt Malfoy use his free hand to stroke Harry's awakening cock. This was all so wrong, but there was nothing that he could do to stop it except for beg Malfoy to leave him be, but he wasn't even sure that that was what he really wanted, not when it all felt so good.

Malfoy bit down on Harry's nipple and he cried out terrified that the feeling of pain had made his cock give a violent twitch.

"Had to make sure you weren't drifting off love." Malfoy look up at Harry deviously. It was a look that Harry had seen more than once, and it reminded him that he had to put a stop to this.

"Malfoy, listen I know that you think—" Malfoy sat up and glared down at Harry, and for a moment he believe that all of this was a joke.

"You know if you keep talking to _me_ like I'm a naughty school boy…" Malfoy held up his wand and grinned with the same look of deviousness as before. Harry froze scared that he was about to be attacked, in a not pleasurable way. "I'm going to have to treat _you_ like a naughty school boy too."

Silently Malfoy cast a spell that bound Harry's hands behind his back. Harry felt his heart thundering in his chest: he was going too be raped by his arch nemesis. It was finally starting to sink in.

"Malfoy please—" but Harry's plea was silenced by Malfoy's mouth again and there was another sensation being applied to his body, that of Malfoy's fingers kneading into his ass.

"I'm going to fuck you into oblivion Potter." Malfoy whispered huskily into Harry's ear before he bit it. "Now, since I'm such a naughty school boy should I prepare you or not?"

Harry didn't quite know how to answer that. He didn't know enough intricacies about gay sex to understand what preparation actually meant. The feeling of Malfoy pressing his fingers into Harry made him yelp and explained exactly what it meant to be 'prepared'. "I need an answer Potter." Malfoy teased as he pressed his finger into Harry a little deeper.

"Yes." Harry whispered so quietly that he could barely hear himself. He did not want to beg Malfoy for anything, but seeing as he was naked and bound in front of him with his legs spread the best thing he thought he could do for himself was to be as comfortable as possible.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Malfoy moaned as he kissed him again and then kissed him down his chest sucking and biting as he went further down. Harry just lay there trying to will himself to be soft but it wasn't working. Malfoy pressed his fingers to Harry's lips asking for admittance, but Harry kept his lips closed. Malfoy looked up at him and pouted. "I thought you wanted me to prepare you. I'll need lubrication for that." Still Harry kept his lips closed. Malfoy came face to face with him and gave Harry such a look of yearning and sincerity that Harry was completely taken off guard.

"Harry, I know you like the lube…but I want to prepare you with yourself. Please love." Malfoy pressed his fingers against his lips again waiting for Harry to allow them in and still giving him that look. It had to have been hearing the word 'love' that caused him to let his mouth just fall open and accept Malfoy's fingers to slowly delve into his mouth. He leaned down and kissed Harry tenderly on the cheek. "Thanks love." Harry blushed slightly. He hated what an affect that word had on him when it passed Malfoy's lips. He inadvertently closed his lips around the fingers and sucked them absently making Malfoy gasp. He stopped horrified by what he had done and pulled his mouth away from the fingers sure that he had done something wrong that would deter Malfoy…but why should he care if he happened to deter Malfoy?

"I'm going to start now." Malfoy's hand traced his hand from Harry's face down in between his legs and pressed up against him softly pressing his two fingers up against Harry's entrance and he looked into Harry's eyes deeply as if he was thought it was a genuine honor to be able to do this to Harry. Then he sheathed his fingers into him completely and Harry cried out arching away from the alien feeling of fingers burrowing themselves inside him. "It's alright love. We haven't done it for three days, you're just a little tight." Harry looked up at him frantically.

"Please…please be gentle." Harry pleaded breathlessly, unsure of what else he was supposed to do. Malfoy gave him a look of impossible sweetness and caressed his face lovingly.

"Of course Harry. I'll be as gentle as if it was our first time." Malfoy kissed him chastely as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Harry with such care and delicacy that he really thought _this_ Malfoy must really love the Harry that he thought he was. Harry was thrown out of his thoughts as Malfoy's fingers grazed something within his body that he had never known existed before.

"AH!" Harry cried out in shock. He looked up at Malfoy unsure, but he just looked back at him and smiled.

"Just let go love." Malfoy kissed his cheek again and thrust his fingers in brushing that spot and making Harry's vision go blurry. "Harry…I can't wait anymore." Malfoy moaned as he raised one of Harry's legs over his shoulder and positioned himself at Harry's entrance. _I should be trying to resist him, what's wrong with me?_ Harry thought absently. The feeling of Malfoy pushing his cock past his tight ring of muscle woke him out of his thoughts and he cried out in pain. "I'm sorry love, just—just bare with me." Malfoy panted as he closed his eyes firmly against the feeling of Harry's impossible tightness engulfing him.

"Stop—stop calling me th—that!" Harry cried out as he felt Malfoy bury himself in his body entirely.

"Why Harry?" Malfoy asked as he let Harry who was breathing harshly adjust to the feeling of being full. "Can I move?" Harry shook his head violently. It was so odd. He felt as if Malfoy wasn't just in his ass but everywhere else, his eyes, ears, mouth, and navel. It was as if Malfoy had made everything that Harry was his own in one swift thrust. He let out a shaky breath.

"Harry, please I have to move." Malfoy _begged_ him. Harry was so taken aback from the sound of need in Malfoy's voice that he couldn't speak. It wasn't until he felt Malfoy pull out of him slightly making him gasp at the loss of fullness, but then he feels Malfoy push back into him and his eyes roll back in his head as the spot that Malfoy had touched before was grazed against again, but this time with far more force.

"OH!" Harry cried out as pleasure overwhelmed all of his senses and he forgot everything, even his own name.

"Harry—god—you're so ti—tight!" Malfoy grunted as he began to pick up the pace in his thrust and angling them perfectly to continue to hit the same spot that made Harry dizzy with pleasure. Harry squeezed down on Malfoy in hopes to bring them closer. "Oh Harry keep doing that love." Malfoy moaned lovingly as he placed his hand on the top of Harry's head so he could grip his hair and push into him further.

"Ah! Malfoy please—" Harry was going to beg…but he wasn't sure if he was going to beg him to stop or to continue. So the words just hung in the air without a purpose. And Malfoy picked up his pace again making the bed rock back and forth and Harry's eyes roll into the back of his head as he let out shameless moans of ecstasy.

"Harry I'm so close." Malfoy said in a shuddering breath as he gave Harry's prostate an exceptionally hard hit causing him to squeal in pleasure. "God you're so—"

But Malfoy was cut off when a small voice came from the other side of the door.

"Daddy?" Was the only sound that Harry could hear and it made his heart nearly stop. Malfoy had said something about children before. Malfoy had paused once he heard the little voice on the other side of the door, but then sunk back into Harry forcing him to try to stifle a moan but failing.

"Daddy's a little busy right now Teddy, is something wrong?" Malfoy said as if he wasn't completely winded again gaining speed and grabbing at Harry's thick cock and twisting it into ecstasy.

"Can me and James watch tele?" Came the meek innocent request that contrasted violently with the insane fuck session going on in the bedroom.

"Of course. You're daddy and I will be down for breakfast soon." The sound of small scurrying feet away from the door filled Harry's ears and then he felt Malfoy pressing down to whisper into his ear and deeper into his body and he ceased to care. "Now where were we love?"

Malfoy thrust into Harry again and again and stroked him bringing him so close to completion. Then he stopped and turned Harry's head by his hair making hi gasp only to have his mouth filled with Malfoy's tongue.

Malfoy gave one last surprisingly sweet thrust that seemed to fill his entire being to the brim and they both came together crying out their rapture into each others mouths. Harry felt his own come coat his and Malfoy's stomachs and the bizarre feeling of having his ass filled by Malfoy made him buck. Although whether he was trying to get closer or further away from Malfoy, he wasn't so sure.

"That was brilliant Harry." Malfoy said as he released Harry's mouth and used his wand to removed the binds on Harry's arms so that they could move again. There was another feeling that made Harry's insides feel cold, he wasn't sure what it was until he realized that it was Malfoy using another spell to remove their come from their bodies. He looked up at him surprised. "I know that you usually like to rinse it off yourself, but the boys are up so we should get dressed so we can get breakfast started."

Malfoy threw a shirt and some sweatpants on but Harry still couldn't move. So many things had happened and at the same time, time seemed to be standing still. Malfoy looked at him curiously.

"Harry love is everything alright?" Malfoy placed a shirt and a pair of pants on the bed for Harry to change into as well, but still Harry couldn't move. "Harry? Is anybody there?" Malfoy waved a hand in front of Harry's face, waking him up enough to grab the shirt that was lying on the bed and cover himself with it and then the pants once Malfoy turned around to open the door. He looked at Harry. "What was that earlier about you not being—"

"Daddy!" Someone screeched and Harry saw a small boy with turquoise hair rush into the room and throw himself on the bed at Harry's feet. "Good morning daddy!" The little boy rushed up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Teddy daddy isn't feeling so well, come and I'll make you breakfast." The little boy looked up at Harry sadly.

"What's wrong daddy?" Harry let the words slip through his lips without thinking.

"You're Teddy Lupin?" Harry asked numbly. His godson. That was the last he had spoken to Remus before—before.

"Harry?" Malfoy asked concerned and began to approach him. But Harry jumped up and stood at a door on the other side of the room where he could see a bathroom was.

"I need to be alone." Harry shut the bathroom door and spent the better part of thirty minutes crying for the life that he had lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry slowly walked down the stairs of the house that he had woken up in with Malfoy. It wasn't as massive as he thought a house that Malfoy lived in might be. It wasn't small either. There were many rooms, but it was light and airy with windows open showing off the sprawling grounds covered in fresh green vegetation and endless flowers. Harry nearly jumped when he saw a peacock slowly walk across the grass and look at the window that Harry was standing in before continuing to graze.

"Daddy?" Harry looked and saw a little boy standing pajamas right in front of him. The boy looked almost exactly like him, but he had soft grayish blue eyes. The boy held a stuffed green frog to his chest as he looked at Harry. It wasn't possible, was it? "Daddy what's wrong?"

"You—you're James?"

"Yes daddy…" The boy looked so frightened that Harry found himself going to him and kneeling in front of him.

"James I'm sorry I—I'm just not feeling well this morning."

"I'm sorry daddy." The little boy threw his small arms around Harry's neck and hugged him tightly. Harry slowly let himself hug the little boy back. "Can I help make you better?"

"I—I don't know." The little boy released Harry and looked into his eyes with such worry Harry was tempted to look away.

"I'll get papa! He'll help you." Before Harry could reach out to stop the boy he ran down the hallway to go and find Malfoy.

Harry sighed. Since he'd gotten out of the bathroom and seen that Malfoy wasn't waiting for him he had been avoiding him by spending his time on the upper floors. What was he going to do? He had been…he didn't want to say raped because he knew that Malfoy thought they were married or in love or something. But he'd definitely been taken advantage of or something. He had no idea where the house was located. He could be on the other side of the world or not in the wizarding world at all. He had no idea where Ron and Hermione were or if they were even alive in this world. He didn't even think he had his wand.

"Harry?" He flinched as he heard Malfoy calling for him from downstairs. "Harry is everything alright?" Harry was tempted to not answer him and to hope that Malfoy forgot about him, but he knew that if he didn't answer then Malfoy would come looking for him. The pain in Harry's lower back seemed to throb at the thought of what Malfoy might do if he found him again.

"No I'm fine!" Harry called down and let himself lean against a wall hoping he could stay there for a little longer.

"Well come down love and have breakfast. I know you're hungry." Harry felt his stomach growl the moment Malfoy mentioned food. He didn't want to face him, but he knew that he had to eat something if he was going to leave. He wasn't sure where he was going to go once he had eaten, but he had to get away from this place.

Harry walked down the stairs and saw that Malfoy was waiting for him with the two little boys. Teddy's hair had changed from turquoise to purple and the little boy that looked like Harry was sitting next to him. They all looked up at Harry expectantly.

"Are you feeling better daddy?" Teddy asked his hair changing to a paler purple.

"Oh daddy's going to be fine Teddy." Malfoy said as he approached Harry and let his hand rest on Harry's arm. Harry tried to cover up the flinch he gave when he felt Malfoy come in contact with him, but a flicker of concern in Malfoy's eyes told him that he hadn't succeeded. "Come Harry you need to eat." Malfoy pulled Harry over to a chair and a plate of food appeared in front of him instantly. Harry was curious for a moment until he remembered that the Malfoys had had house elves. Another shiver ran through him as he was reminded of burying Dobby.

"Daddy?" James came up to Harry and crawled up into his lap. "Why are you so sad?"

"James, Teddy why don't you two go outside and play. I promise you that daddy will feel better when you get back." James looked over at Malfoy reluctantly until Teddy came over and picked James off of Harry.

"Come on James I'll Lucky and we'll go for a ride." James seemed to brighten at this and followed Teddy outside.

"Teddy be careful!" Malfoy called as he watched the two of them leave. He looked down at Harry softly. "Sometimes he can be too reckless for my liking. Knowing his father it makes me nervous." Harry shuddered again as he thought about Remus. He needed answers.

"Mal—" Harry stopped himself. This Harry called Malfoy by his given name not his surname. "Draco." Harry let the name slip past his lips slowly trying it out for the first time. Malfoy looked up at Harry from his coffee cup and smiled at him.

"Yes love."

"How—when did we start—when was the first time that we ever got together?" Harry finally blurted out. He was so scared. Surely the other Harry knew this by heart, but if this was some sort of magical prank than Malfoy's story might not be well rehearsed.

"Do you mean or first date or do you mean the day you gave me back my wand." Harry straightened up instantly. Right, he had used Malfoy's wand to defeat Voldemort, and he still had it when he went for his nap. Something must have happened when he gave it back.

"When I gave you back your wand." Malfoy smiled and looked up at the ceiling fondly.

"Well, it was three months after I had been acquitted by the ministry because of your testimony and you knocked on the door of this house. I thought that you were coming to gloat about how perfect you were and how much I had messed up, but you just handed me my wand and told me to take care of myself." Malfoy tilted his head and examined Harry carefully. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know. I didn't say anything else to you? Why did we start seeing each other?" Malfoy's face changed at this as if he has smelled something unpleasant for a brief moment.

"Well I think that was because we fell in love." Harry sighed.

"Of course but when did we start seeing each other?"

"Oh, that was after I ran into you at Gringotts." Malfoy sipped his coffee while Harry waited hoping he would continue the story without prompting. "I was doing some business with the vault and I ran into you there. You were wearing that stunning sapphire colored cloak." Malfoy gave him a look that he had seen before in the bedroom. He shifted uncomfortably hoping that he would not have to subject himself to another round with Malfoy just yet. "You were upset." His tone changed and it made Harry look up. He was fixing him with a completely sincere stare. "I think you had been crying about that bastard Anthony. I offered to buy you a drink, you got a little too drunk at the bar and since I didn't know where to take you I let you stay here."

"We didn't have sex though right?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. Malfoy rested his cup on the table firmly.

"Harry what is going on? You've been acting odd all morning, first you kept calling me by my surname, then you treat Teddy and James like they're strangers to you, and you don't seem to want to let me touch you!" Harry looked up at Malfoy the guilt showing in his face. "Don't deny it Harry I saw how you reacted when I touched you earlier, and you locked yourself in the bathroom after we made love and refused to come downstairs for over an hour."

Harry held his breath. What was he going to say? 'Sorry Malfoy I'm not the man you think I am, and I don't want you to touch me because I'm terrified of you?' Harry somehow thought that that was not going to make the situation any better. But it simply got worse when Malfoy spoke again.

"Harry, you love me don't you?" Harry nearly gave himself whiplash with the speed that he used to turn his head.

"Wh-what?" His throat suddenly felt beyond dry.

"Tell me that you love me." Malfoy rested his hand on Harry's wrist and held him there. He could have run away, but he knew that wherever he went in this world Malfoy would follow him. He placed his free hand beneath Harry's chin and turned his head so that it was impossible for Harry to not look into his eyes. "I need to hear you tell me that you love me."

"I—" What was Harry going to do? He had to tell him but with the way he was sitting Malfoy would be able to know if he was lying. He tried to think of saying it to Ginny so it would be more truthful. He pretended that Malfoy's silver eyes were her brown ones. "I love you."

There was a moment when nothing seemed to move or make a sound in the entire world. There was only waiting to hear what Malfoy would say in response to him. He felt that he was going to scream if Malfoy didn't say something soon. Malfoy leaned forward and placed a kiss on Harry's unsuspecting lips. He lightly coaxed Harry's mouth open and licked his lips slowly with his tongue teasing Harry's own out to play. Just as Harry was about to begin using his tongue in the mix Malfoy pulled away allowing a pathetic whimper of want to escape Harry.

"I think Ron is here to pick you up I just felt someone land outside the wards." Malfoy stood. "Go get dressed I'll greet him." He helped Harry stand out of his chair and frowned slightly. "You didn't eat anything. I'll make sure to tell Ron to get you something to eat while you're with Hermione." Harry remained looking at Malfoy frozen. He smiled and leaned forward to press his forehead against Harry's. "Tonight love, now go get dressed."

He pushed Harry towards the stairs and he hurried up them and back to the bedroom that he had woken up in with Malfoy earlier. He avoided touching the bed entirely and searched through the draws in the room until he found something that looked appropriate enough to wear to go and see Hermione and Ron before he headed back downstairs. He nearly died of shock when he saw his best friend sitting at the table having casual conversation with Malfoy. Ron turned to Harry and smiled.

"Had a good morning mate?" Ron gave him a knowing wink causing Harry to feel his face grow hot. So Ron was aware of the relationship that this Harry had with Malfoy and had no problem with it. He smiled back warily.

"Don't worry Harry I didn't say anything!" Malfoy said insistently before punching Ron in the arm playfully. Ron laughed and stood up to face Harry. He gave him the same quizzical look that Malfoy had earlier.

"Blimey mate you look like you've seen a ghost." Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Harry needed to talk to Ron and Hermione alone, they should have more answers for him as to how he had ended up this way. And hopefully they would believe him when he told them what had happened and how he didn't belong here.

"I'll see you later love?" Malfoy came up to Harry and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Oi! You can do that when you get him back Malfoy!" Ron tugged Harry down the hallway away from Malfoy who gave them a warning look.

"You better bring him back Weasley." With that the two of them were out the door and walking on the grounds to an apparition spot presumably.

"Do you want to side apparate?" Ron asked as he extended his hand to Harry.

"Sure." Harry tentively gave Ron his hand and he felt the ground beneath him vanish and he landed poorly in a room crowded with books. "Hermione!" Ron called out as he began to remove his cloak. "Want a cup of tea?" Ron stood in a doorway as Harry took in the room the sound of feet moving above them and a child squealing could be heard. "Blimey that's Rose. I need to see if Hermione needs any help with her."

Ron left the room and Harry had the opportunity to look around the room. There were pictures on the shelves both muggle and magical with images of the pair of them and a small red headed girl who Harry could only presume was Rose and then there were pictures of the three of them. The one that surprised Harry the most was a picture of them surrounding a birthday cake with Malfoy next to him and Teddy sitting on his lap with James on Harry's. That wasn't even the most surprising part of it, what really got to Harry was seeing Ginny with her arm around Neville lovingly. This world was obviously different, but it still made him feel left out.

"Harry how are you?" There was concern in Hermione's voice and before Harry turned around he knew exactly what her face looked like, with her brow slightly creased and her eyes narrowed to check for any signs of pain in Harry. He smiled at her.

"I'm fine 'Mione." Harry went over to her and hugged her. She embraced him hesitantly. When he released her he saw that her expression hadn't changed from before. "Hermione what's wrong?"

"I know everything isn't right Harry." She gave him a stern look. "I know that before you woke up this morning you were in the Gryffindor dorm rooms and you have no idea how you're married to Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry nearly fainted after he heard Hermione's words. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Harry, please don't be scared." Hermione reached out to place a hand on his shoulder and led him to the couch. "I need to get Ron." She left the room and Harry was left sitting on the couch completely dumbfounded.

Ron and Hermione came downstairs. Ron sat next to Harry and Hermione across from him.

"How are you mate?" Ron asked guiltily. Harry turned to him and shot him a look of fury.

"You knew when you picked me up didn't you?" Harry stood.

"Mate sit down." Ron told him sternly. "Look, I wasn't sure. When the you that was here told us about this happening he said that he couldn't remember the date, so 'Mione and I have been going over there as often as possible." Harry whipped around and turned to Hermione.

"You both knew but neither of you thought about helping me?"

"We're trying to now Harry." Hermione told him calmly. "Please calm down so Ron and I can tell you what's going on." He let out a slow breadth and forced himself to relax on the couch, this time a little further away from Ron.

"I want to know how the hell am I married to Malfoy? And why didn't either of you stop me?" Ron looked at him confused at the last question.

"Well mate, you—you love him…I mean the other you loves him…but you'll love him too!" Ron turned to Hermione looking for help. She rolled her eyes and leaned forward in a way that told Harry he was in for a lot of educating.

"I'll start from the beginning. After you woke up from your nap in the dorm rooms you insisted on testifying for Draco. You tried to save Lucius, but it was pointless, they were determined to get him sentenced for the kiss after everything he had done. After that he and Narcissa moved to Paris and you ended things with Ginny. Then Draco came back and you told us you still had his wand and needed to give it to him—"

"Even though he already had a new one." Ron interrupted, gifting him with a look of death from Hermione. "Sorry."

"So you went to his house and gave it to him. After that you were dating Anthony." Hermione said the name with such venom he was surprised she didn't spit.

"Wanker." Ron mumbled next him.

"What was so bad about him?" Harry didn't want to defend this guy who had been terrible to him, but he was curious about everyone's hatred for him.

"He was this big shot executive at Gringotts, but he treated you like such crap!" His eyes widened since he was sure he had never heard Hermione use that word. "He—"

"Hermione," Ron warned. "We can't tell him too much about it remember."

"Right…well he would send you lots of presents and…he was just awful." Hermione looked like she would curse, but she didn't. "Anyway Malfoy saw you after that bastard—well he really pissed you off and you and Malfoy started to see each other as 'friends' after that, and then you started dating and then you got married."

"But how could I be in love with him!" Harry yelled frantically.

"It comes in all forms mate." Ron tried to reassure him.

"But this, me waking up from the battle in his bed?"

"We're not sure about the exact magic, the other Harry didn't seem to know, or he knew but he couldn't tell us because we have to figure it out on our own." She looked away from him upset that she hadn't come up with an answer for him.

"Well how do I get back?" Ron answered him this time.

"He told us that it won't happen until you accept Draco." Harry's eyes grew to the size of glaciers. "What?"

"You—you just called Malfoy, Draco." Harry buried his head in his hands. "I just don't know anything anymore. What do you mean accept him?"

"Mate, you have to fall in love with him." His best friend looked at the ground.

"What?"

"We should tell you that you and Malfoy are bonded by more than just marriage." Hermione spoke up. "You're bonded by magic so—so he has to be able to be intimate with you." Harry's mouth fell open in complete shock.

"What?" He looked from Hermione and Ron for some assistance. "What are you talking about? Are you trying to say that if I don't have sex with him—what? Will he not be able to live or something?"

"He could get very ill." Ron told him sheepishly. "You went away for a couple of weeks last month and he was stuck in bed for an entire week."

"No." Harry stood up and began pacing nervously. Hermione watched him biting her nails wondering what he was going to do. "So—so what am I supposed to do? I stay here and have sex with him until I can leave? Shit! If I can leave!" Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry just kept rambling on. "And I have to fall in love with him! What the hell is going on?"

"Mate you need to calm down." Ron said. "You seem to be forgetting that this already happened to our Harry." Hermione gave Ron a look of admiration.

"What are you talking about?" Harry looked at Ron bewildered.

"What he means is that this was always meant to happen, it happened to our Harry and now it's happening to you." She gave him a warm smile, but he could see that it was more a smile to calm herself than to calm him.

"How can you be sure?" He stood still and looked at the two of them as they gave each other wavering glances. "Well?"

"I'll get it." Ron left the room and went upstairs. Hermione turned to him.

"Do you want some tea?"

"I'm stuck here so I might as well." He grumbled, she left and went to the kitchen to put on some water. He slumped back down onto the couch and steadied his breathing. This was all happening too fast, children? Draco? Married?

"Mate," Ron came into the living room holding a letter. "This is for you." He extended his hand and Harry took it slowly.

Harry opened the book and instantly saw his scratchy cramped handwriting.

_To Myself,_

_I know exactly how freaked out you are right now, but I promise that it will pass._

_I also know that you're wondering why you have to do this and if time can be rewritten. Well I thought that when I got back, but I realized that every time I had another option I was always going to choose this life. I trust you to find this out on your own._

_Trust Ron and Hermione they're going to do whatever they can to get you home._

_I know it's, hard but trust Draco but he's going to help you even when you push him away._

_Stay a good parent to James and Teddy, they're good boys and they love you._

_Don't be afraid of Draco because of what happened this morning. He'll help you through it._

_Let yourself fall in love with Draco. I know it's scary but you have to do it._

_Don't worry too much about the bond, Draco will help you through it._

_Hermione and Draco will help you find out how to get home._

_Watch out for Anthony._

_Don't worry about where I am, if I remember correctly the letter I got said I woke up the day you got back to your time in my bed next to Draco._

_Good luck._

_Harry (you, but older)_

Harry just looked at the letter in complete shock and horror. He read it five times before he looked up to find Hermione holding a cup of tea and Ron looking at him concerned.

"So he just wants me to put up with this?" Ron's eyebrows furrowed.

"Listen Harry, there isn't much else that we can do except find a way to get you home. So I guess that the only thing that we can do is sit around and wait." Harry's heart was pounding in his chest now.

"I—I need to go for a quick walk." Ron and Hermione stood up with him, ready to follow. "No, please I really need to be alone." He went right out of the house without a second glance. He just needed to clear his head, that's all. He would clear his head and once that was done he would be able to try and figure out what he was going to do. He just walked and walked until the only thoughts that were going through his mind were one foot in front of the other.

It wasn't until his feet started to ache that he sat down and took in his surroundings. He seemed to be at a park bench in a very beautiful park. He was just about to relax completely when a man with chestnut colored hair and sparkling blue eyes came up to him grinning.

"Why hello Harry." There was something in his smile that made Harry have reservations about him. He got up immediately.

"I'm not giving any interviews." He turned away from him intending to walk back to Ron and Hermione's when his arm was gripped tightly holding him. He whipped his head around and saw that the same man was holding onto him with the same Cheshire cat grin on his face. "Let go!"

"Now it's not very nice of you to be shouting at me like that, and pretending you don't know who I am? Are you trying to tease me?" He leaned closer to Harry's face than he liked.

"I don't know you, now let go." Harry ground out.

"Where's Malfoy?" His eyes widened at this. He knew about Malfoy? "I'm surprised your pretty little husband would let you out alone. You know you would have been better off if you stayed with me right?" Suddenly it clicked in Harry's mind, this must be Anthony. But why on earth would he ever be with such a prick? He tried to twist his arm out of the grip, but it simply grew tighter.

"Come on, let me take you somewhere. We'll be back in time for you to have dinner with the husband and the brats." Harry grew furious at this. He didn't know Teddy and James that well yet, but he knew they didn't deserve to spoken about that way by this man.

"Get off me." Harry said. His patience with Anthony was warring thin.

"Don't be like that Harry love." He shuddered at this, only Draco had called him that.

"Let go of him Anthony." Harry looked over Anthony's shoulder and saw Draco standing with his wand pointing right at his back. "I will use the spell that makes your bones burn if you don't." His hold on Harry faltered and he twisted away from Anthony as he turned to Draco.

"Really Malfoy, you're going to use that spell? I don't think the ministry would like to know that a former death eater is threatening common citizens like that." Draco did not lower his wand.

"Get out of here or I will use it." Anthony sighed and started to walk away but he turned to Harry one last time.

"Until next time Harry." And then he apparated out of the park. Draco came to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot to remind you to take your wand before you left the house." He pulled Harry's wand out of his pocket and handed it to him, cupping his hand with his own warmly. He looked up into his silver pools of eyes.

"How did you know I was here? Was it that bond thing?" Draco's brow furrowed.

"What? No, it was Ron and Hermione. They flooed the house and told me that you had left and hadn't been back. They thought you were with me, but obviously you weren't." He smiled and pecked him gently on the forehead, right where his scar was. "Let's get you home." He held Harry close to him and whispered into his ear. "Let me make you mine again."

He shuddered at hearing those words against his ear. They were so sensual, and they promised so much tenderness. He felt the letter in his pocket '_Let yourself fall in love with Draco'._ He had never had someone hold him and rock away all of his problems, what was so wrong about letting Draco do it just this one night. Yes it was only going to be tonight and he could worry about everything else later.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Harry Potter, only my idol J.K. Rowling does.**

**I apologize again for the lateness of this update, but junior year in college has been tough.**

**Warning: Sex and smuttiness in this chapter so if you don't like the idea of Draco and Harry going at it turn back now.**

**PS. THIS IS AN MMMM fiction!**

**Reviews are love and encourage me to keep writing!**

"We're home!" Draco called out when they apparated into the foyer of the house. Teddy was the first to appear, peeking around the corner his hair turning from blue to orange at the sight of them.

"Daddy!" He came running down the hall and grabbed Harry around the knees. "Daddy me and James took the horses and we rode around all the grounds!" He smiled up with so much love that Harry began to feel a tightening in his chest.

"That's great Teddy," He choked out, and tentatively picked the boy up.

"Daddy I'm hungry." He said as he played with the buttons of Harry's shirt.

"Where's James Teddy?" Draco walked past the two of them and looked around the rooms. Harry followed after him, holding Teddy close to him. He hadn't ever really held children, and he had never been held lovingly when he was a child, so he wasn't quite sure what to do with all the love that Teddy was openly displaying for him. He hesitantly placed a small kiss on the boy's small forehead. Teddy looked up at him and smiled. He pulled himself up and whispered in his ear.

"I love you daddy." He kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him again. His hair changed to pink and it instantly reminded Harry of Tonks. He took a deep breadth to stop himself from crying and smiled back at Teddy. Teddy then turned to Draco. "James is sleeping papa."

"What?" He looked completely horrified. "No!" He ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong? Draco!" Harry called after him, but was met with silence. He then turned to the boy in his arms, feeling a little uncomfortable, knowing that he was alone with this boy who loved him, but he didn't know yet.

"Can I get down now daddy?" Harry quickly obliged not wanting to upset the boy in any way. The little boy grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat daddy?"

"Oh, I don't know Teddy, whatever you want will be fine I'm sure." He gave him a strange look, like he wasn't used to being given this much freedom. Maybe he wasn't. Had he just blown it? Was he more of a hard ass in the future? He smiled and prayed that Teddy wouldn't figure him out and tell Draco, at least not yet. He wanted to do that on his own. Teddy smiled up at him and stood up on his chair.

"I want macaroni and bacon!" He cried out.

"What?" but before Harry could ask for more of an explanation a large platter of macaroni and cheese with bacon appeared on the table. It smelled delicious, and he had to remind himself that house elves worked here. He hadn't told Draco to get rid of them when they got married?

"And broccoli!" Speak of the devil. Draco entered the kitchen holding a sleepy looking James. "I've got to remind the house elves to stop letting him sleep in the middle of the day." He noticed Harry trying to find the cutlery in the many draws that line the room. "Love you don't have to do that. Sit down with Teddy and James."

"It's ok…Draco, I don't mind." He watched as James was put down in a chair and then turned back to the drawers. What he hadn't anticipated was Draco coming up behind him and wrapping his arms protectively around his waist. He rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"The only thing I want you to do after that little incident is for you to sit down." He placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Please." Harry let himself be gently pulled to the dinning table and sat next to James while Draco got the plates and cutlery to set the table before joining them.

Dinner was quite wonderful, it gave him the perfect opportunity to learn about James and Teddy. James was four and he would be five next month. He wanted a mini broom for his birthday like him. Harry wondered if this meant he was playing for a professional Quidditch team. Draco only shook his head and told James that if he got one he would have to be very careful since he could get injured. He reached out and gripped Harry's hand tightly, and he wondered if maybe he had played but then got injured. Teddy was eight and was excited about tomorrow because he would be able to spend the night with his grandmother Andromeda, and he was already trying to pick out what house he would be in when he got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Draco and Harry shared a small laugh about this, since Teddy had four years before any of that happened.

After dinner was finished Draco insisted that Harry continued to relax, but he wanted to get to know Teddy and James so he pushed him to help them get ready for bed. He finally gave in but pulled Harry against him and whispered in his ear.

"But don't get too exhausted, I want you ready for tonight." He gave him a chaste kiss and a firm squeeze on his arse (which Harry squirmed from) before he let him go upstairs after Teddy and James.

Putting the boys to bed was easier than he thought it would be. They did not fight him when he pulled their pajamas on, or when they had to brush their teeth. The only part he found trying was that they had him read some muggle bedtime story called 'The Big Pets' at least five times. He thought about stopping after the third time, but he had never had anyone read him a bedtime story so he didn't have the heart to tell them no.

Once that was finished he tucked them both into bed, but he couldn't leave until he kissed them both three times. Once on each cheek and another on the forehead. Finally he left and planned to take sometime before he went to the bedroom where Draco was surely waiting for him.

However he ended up getting lost twice. Why he'd ever chosen a house this large he would never know, but thirty minutes later he was standing in front of the door that he was pretty sure was the one from the morning. He opened it slowly. The room was darker than before since the sun was down and he saw that some soothing candles were lit on the dresser, and the bed had been recovered with an ivory sheet with slight beading. But Draco was nowhere to be seen.

He came further into the room and saw that there was a pale light coming from the bathroom. He headed towards it and saw Draco sitting on the edge of the extravagant bathtub testing the water with his hand. He looked up when Harry was in the room and smiled.

"There you are. Did you get lost again?"

"A little." He smiled. "Draco—"

"I know that you don't think you need to relax or anything, but please come here." He extended his hand to him. Harry felt an odd tug in the pit of his stomach and before he even knew what was happening he was across the room holding Draco's soft hand. "Can I do this for you tonight?"

He waited for a moment and wondered if it was ok for him to let Draco do this. Wasn't the older him going to be upset that his husband was cheating? Well, he reasoned that it couldn't be cheating if he was doing it with himself. He nodded. Draco's eyes lit up with such intense adoration that he was tempted to look away in fear that he might be able to see right through him.

"Raise your arms." He did so hesitantly, and Draco pulled off his jumper and shirt. Harry expected him to start kissing and groping him on the spot but he didn't. In fact the only touches he received were gentle, loving caresses that caused his heart to flutter.

Next were his shoes, which Draco removed very delicately as if he were helping a child, and when he pulled off his socks he squeezed each foot slightly, causing a blush to rise to Harry's cheeks. After that came the trousers, Harry was honestly surprised the entire bathroom wasn't shaking with the power of his heartbeat. Draco pulled the zip very slowly and hooked his hands into the corners of the trousers to pull them off fully. Harry felt goosebumps rising on his flesh and was becoming more and more aware that it was because of the sudden exposure of his legs to the cold. He had to stop Draco's hands when they gripped his boxers. He looked up at him a little hurt and confused.

"What's wrong love?" There was that word again.

"It's just…I can do it by myself." He put his hands on them and removed them as quick as possible holding his breadth in when he did it. He wanted to close his eyes at the overwhelming embarrassment of being this exposed in front of Draco, especially while he was still fully dressed. But his 'husband' didn't laugh or make any comments about his appearance. In fact the only thing he did was stand in front of Harry and kiss him on the forehead.

"Why don't you get into the tub now? I promise the temperature is perfect."

"But shouldn't I…take a shower first? I a bit dirty since I've been running around—"

"You aren't dirty." Draco said with such conviction he was surprised he didn't shatter. "You're nothing but perfect. Now, please." He moved aside and let Harry lower himself into the tub. The tub wasn't large, but it was deep. There were small steps for him to lower himself into the depths of the tub that smelled of lavender, and soothed all the aches that he didn't know he had. The steam of the bath fogged up his senses so well that he hardly noticed Draco's hands on his back massaging him. "That feel good?" He asked in a deep tone, that Harry recognized from their activities in the bedroom earlier.

"Yes." He moaned out.

"Good love." He moved his hands up to his head and massaged his scalp. "Just relax." He pulled him so his back was pressed against the wall of the tub. He then began to caress his skin with a sponge cleaning his torso with soft hands. The whole experience was wonderfully torturous for Harry. Draco's hands on his skin were so gentle and every time they were on his skin he thought that he would begin groping him again. But he didn't, he just continued to wash him, and it was driving Harry completely mad.

What surprised him the most was how much the touches affected him in the strangest places. He washed the dips in his elbows like he was cleaning fine crystal, and he would kiss them afterwards making him let out gasps of pleasure, and Draco would smile against his damp skin. His grey eyes would sparkle and Harry felt immense guilt of all the affection that was being laid upon him that was meant for the other Harry, the one that Draco loved.

"Dra-Draco." He wanted to tell him the truth but he only kissed him passionately, making something stir in his stomach and his cheeks to flush.

"Stand up so I can clean the rest of you Harry." He smiled and Harry stood feeling obligated to do so since the Harry that Draco wanted wasn't here. He had to fight off the urge to cover himself and let Draco run the sponge slowly up his legs and then bring it up to his hips and across his ass, caressing each cheek gently. He flushed deeply in anticipation when he ran the sponge between the cheeks he let out a very audible gasp, and he reached out and grasped Draco by the shoulders. He looked up and smiled at him. "It's fine love."

The sponge gently caressed his hole and then was brought to the front and he cleaned him there, stroking him so deftly it felt like a light tickle and he wished that it could be more. He had to force himself to not thrust into the sponge. "Close your eyes."

Harry felt like Draco had apparated so that he was standing in front of him and raised the sponge above his head and rung it out so that he was rinsed of all the left over suds. When he opened his eyes, Harry felt like he had been reborn in some dream, and saw that Draco was on the other side of the room getting him a towel. He shivered slightly, but it wasn't because he was cold.

"Here Harry, take my hand." He extended his hand so he could get out of the tub without slipping.

"Thank you." He told him, bringing another smile to Draco's face that he thought he didn't deserve.

"Harry you know you don't have to thank me." He moved forward and placed a kiss on the lips that expressed so much love and adoration and love that it forced Harry to smile back. He felt a warmth around him and realized that Draco had wrapped the towel around him. "Now dry off and come to me in the bedroom when you're done."

Draco gave his hand a final squeeze and then left the bathroom, giving Harry the solitude that he had earlier desired so much, but now found he didn't want it. He enjoyed having a family. He like sitting and speaking with James and Teddy, and he had even begun to feel a slight pleasure at being doted on by Draco. But that all just started to make him feel worse, as he thought about the other Harry who had chosen to have this family, and who probably missed them terribly.

He looked around the room and decided that he knew absolutely nothing about the Harry that had been stolen from this world, and now he wanted to do some investigations. He came to the sinks, since he always thought toiletries could tell a lot about a person.

There were two ivory porcelain bowls. One had many perfumes and creams that looked like they had been purchased but rarely used. He had never been one to buy things that he wasn't going to use, and he hardly bought things to improve his appearance, aside from soap and all the other basics. He saw that his side was mostly bare aside save for a toothbrush, some lotions that looked like they weren't magical products at all, and a comb. He opened his drawer and saw that there was a picture frame, a moving picture of Teddy and James. They were holding each other smiling and waving at him. He picked it up and saw another picture lying beneath it.

It was a picture of Draco asleep, a muggle one. He had his arms wrapped around a pillow, his hair was disheveled, and he looked so peaceful, and it was possibly the most attractive Harry had ever seen him. He blushed and put the pictures back, feeling like he was looking at something he had no right to see. The other Harry had worked hard to gain this family and their love, and now he felt like he was deceiving them all by walking around and not telling them the truth.

He rushed over to the toilet to relieve himself and dried off fully, after that he brushed his teeth and turned to the door where two robes were hanging on two hooks. One was Emerald and the other was ruby colored. Instinctively he reached out for the ruby one, only to see that next to the collar were the initials 'DM' in gold. Draco wore the red robe? He didn't want to make any mistakes so he put on the green robe and left the room.

The bedroom looked different, the candles were still there but it seemed dimmer than before and there was a calming aroma in the room that he couldn't quite place. The sheets on the bed were covered with rose petals, and made it look far decadent than before. And then there was Draco stretched out towards the foot of the bed clad only in a pair of tight fitting navy boxers. He gave Harry a knowing smile and extended his hand.

"Come here love." And Harry did. He felt like he was walking on a tight rope and might fall off any moment, until he was holding Draco's hand in his own. He reached out and grasped the belt of his robe and a sudden panic flared up in him, maybe it was the room, it didn't resemble the way it had looked in the morning, but it still scared him slightly. He took a deep breath and forced himself to not smack the hand away.

"I love how this looks on you. It brings out your eyes perfectly." He moved his hand behind Harry's head, stroking the hairs at the back of his neck fondly before he pulled him forward and pressed their lips together so he could give him a slow kiss.

The kiss explored all the crevices of his mouth and teased his tongue into shy participation. Draco's mouth was simply put, soft and sweet. He moved his hand to the small of his back and pulled them so they were both lying on the bed with Harry on top of him. He felt more at ease with this position. Maybe if he remained above him he would be able to make it through this. This thought was short lived however, because he was rolled over so that Draco was looming over him. He had to breathe steadily to stop himself from panicking. Draco pulled away.

"Something wrong love?" Harry opened his mouth ready to tell him the truth. He deserved it. But a horrible thought came to him, what if Draco turned him away? What if he hated him for lying to him, how was he going to explain this to him? He felt a lump forming in his throat. "Harry?"

"It's fine, please don't stop" He tentatively leaned upwards and kissed the soft lips that had been presented to him. Draco responded and kissed him hungrily. Draco pulled away after he had ravaged his mouth and it felt numb, and when he looked into his eyes he saw that his pupils were completely blown and the only indication that he had that he had eyes was a thin silver lining surrounding it them. At first he could not place the look and then it dawned on him, pure and uncontrollable lust.

"I'm not stopping until I've heard you scream my name at least twenty times." He ripped the robe off of his body exposing him to the light breeze in the room and his eyes took him in. He had to admit he was a little afraid of this declaration and didn't feel he was being unreasonable, considering the look in Draco's eyes. "Let me take care of everything."

He watched as Draco made his way down his body kissing it gently and licking him in places that he hadn't known could be so sensitive. The dips in between his muscles, his navel and his hipbone that Draco sucked on lightly leaving a hickey there. He nibbled down to his groin and buried his nose in Harry's small dark curls causing him to shiver fully and he reached his hands down to rest on Draco's head and into his silky gold locks. He looked up and smiled at him as he took Harry's cock in his hand and stroked it, kissing it on the side gently.

"You like this Harry?" He teased and licked the side of his cock lovingly and slipped his tongue into the slit causing him to cry out slightly and Draco to smile at him. "I thought you would." Without another word he engulfed Harry's cock and pushed himself until he was pushing against the back of his throat.

"AH!" Harry wailed and dug his hands into Draco's hair and held him tightly both wanting to get deeper and terrified that he was going to die from lack of oxygen. He almost laughed at the explanations he would have to give to the Aurors 'Well officer he was sucking my cock and—' but those thoughts flitted away like small birds as Draco lifted his head and hollowed out his cheeks to suck up as much of him as possible. He made a strained sound in the back of his throat that might have sounded pained but he felt anything but pleasure surrounding him completely like an impossibly warm and tight blanket.

"Oh fuck Draco…" he moaned out without even realizing he had used his name, which seemed to spur him on to bob his head up and down more readily and suck harder on him.

He lifted his head up slightly to see him, and Draco caught his eyes and pulled his mouth off of him completely and Harry whimpered at the loss of contact. But Draco merely smiled sweetly at him. He didn't know what inspired him to do it, but he allowed the pad of his thumb to stroke Draco's cheek. He turned to it and smiled as he sucked it into his mouth sending shivers up Harry's spine, and causing him to gasp out and throw his head back down.

"You liked that didn't you love?" He didn't speak but nodded his head as Draco lowered his own back onto his cock and he breathed out shakily and allowed himself to feel nothing but Draco's tongue on the underside of his cock.

Just as he was beginning to relax into the touch he felt something slippery prodding at his entrance and he immediately made to move away from the touch, but Draco's hold on his hip kept him in place. And his silver eyes caught his own bright green ones that he was sure were wide with fear and excitement.

"Can I continue Harry?" Even if Harry thought something different in a very small part of his brain the only thing that he could think of was saying 'yes' since the look in those eyes was so overwhelming that he couldn't think of anything else to say. He nodded. Draco smiled and lowered his mouth on him again to distract him from the odd stretching sensation that was coming from his arse.

It was different from this morning. He assumed it was because he had been loosened from when Draco had taken him. An unnatural shudder ran through him as he thought about what had happened this morning and how dirty he had felt from being aroused at being taken so. Again all thoughts left his mind as Draco sucked him harder and he felt not one but three fingers stretching his arse. And that bloody spot! Draco found it in a moment and when he did he refused to leave it alone.

"Draco—Dra—stop I'm coming!" He rasped out and he arched expecting to come down that tight warm welcoming throat.

But Draco pulled away from him, his cock leaving his mouth with a loud 'pop' that made him blush slightly. Draco saw the blush as he brought his face up to level with Harry's and gave a light puff of a laugh as he laid himself between his legs with his straining member lying next to Harry's. Obviously causing another shudder to move through him, just from the heat radiating off of his erection. He turned his head away to hide the deeper blush creeping up his cheeks but Draco placed a soft hand under his chin and turned it back so their eyes couldn't help but meet.

"Something wrong love?" His grey eyes were nearly black from the way his pupils were dilated, but he could still see a tiny glimmer of concern in them. He shook his head and strained his neck so their lips could touch.

For a moment he was terrified had Draco figured out that he wasn't the right Harry? Was he going to stop? He asked himself desperately and wondered why the thought of him stopping was so awful to him. But then Draco surged forward and devoured his mouth as if it was his food, drink and air. Harry even started to feel a little light-headed from the lack of oxygen and he would swear to himself in the morning that was why his hand flailed down to Draco's cock causing him to away to let out a harsh gasp.

"Fuck Harry, don't tease me like that. I want to come inside of you." Even though he heard the words, they didn't register in Harry's brain as he continued to stroke the cock experimentally. Reveling in the heat and weight of it in his hand. He had not been able to do this before, and perhaps that had been why he had been so terrified of it, he couldn't see or touch it so it had seemed like something that he had no control over. But as he looked at Draco while he stroked him he saw that he had far more control over the situation than he had previously thought, especially from the expressions on his face. He bit his lip and his eyes glazed over as he squeezed the tip of it.

For a brief moment he even thought about lowering his head and tasting Draco, but in an instant his hands were pinned on each side of the bed by Draco who was panting raggedly above him. He gave him a completely in human look like an animal that was about to go in for the kill, and then he gave him his trademark smirk.

"I'm not waiting anymore Harry, I want you now." And without another word Draco's cock was in him filling him so completely that he tried to twist away from the assault that all of his senses were under from the way his body was worked over by Draco. "Got you now Harry." He growled as he thrust in and out of him and leaned down to bite down on his shoulder.

"Ah! Draco!" He whined out as he soothed the bite by licking and sucking at it, he was certain there would be a hickey in the morning. "Feels good…" he moaned out as he allowed his body to move in time with the thrusts that were pounding him ruthlessly into the mattress.

"Merlin you're fucking tight Harry! I don't know how you bloody do it!" He laughed out slightly at the comment until Draco grabbed his thighs bringing them up so that his knees were practically touching his chest and allowing for much deeper penetration than before. He cried out at the feeling of his prostate being hit over and over again. Just as the familiar feeling of boiling in his stomach approached Draco pulled out of him again and pushed him so he was practically hanging off of the side of the bed with his legs spread eagled for Draco to see everything. "Oh no, I'm not done with you yet."

Five orgasms later Harry was lying over the edge of the bed, his legs spread eagled and being held that way by his 'husband' who was thrusting into him, causing his body to make both arousing and embarrassing squelching noises, but they didn't seem to affect any desire that Draco had for him. In all honesty he could hardly move. His voice was hoarse, everything felt sticky and his arse was so filled with come he had started to leak onto the sheets.

"Dra-draco." He murmured to the man who was thrusting in and out of him at a painfully slow pace, brushing his prostate with every thrust but never enough to bring him to his next orgasm. "Please…" he whined out, something he had never thought he would do. This gained the tell tale smirk from Draco.

"Begging me again? I thought you didn't do that Harry?" He joked and slowed his pace causing Harry to try and buck back in an attempt to get more friction. But there were hands on his hips as tight as irons holding him in place, as the torturously slow pace continued. Draco buried himself all the way to the hilt, but just missing his prostate, Harry cried out in blissful agony. "Tell me what you want love."

"Oh Merlin…please please make me come please!" Lips were upon his in an instant and hips were thrusting madly into his body. He let out a moan that took over his entire body and he reached down to use his hand on his cock only to have his hands grabbed and held above his head. He growled out in frustration and made to glare at Draco, but when he looked at him, the lust blown eyes swallowed him whole and his jaw turned slack as he panted out his ecstasy. Draco smiled at him.

"Look at me Harry." He couldn't have looked away if he tried. "What do you feel?" For a brief moment he tried to form thoughts in his head, only to discover the only ones that flitted across his mind were _Draco…Draco…Draco's cock…hands…tongue…hips…_ He was completely consumed by everything that was Draco. For a moment he could have sworn they were breathing the same air.

"You…oh Merlin…just you…everywhere!" He cried out and felt the muscles in his stomach flexing the way they had three times before. Draco pulled him upright and he was straddling his waist, it was easier this time than before. He didn't care about the words that came out of his mouth, even though he knew they were wanton pleas. "Please Draco I need to—I'm so—"

"Patience my love." He moved him up and down on his cock and held his hands at his side tightly, making it impossible for him to touch himself. "Oh Harry you're still so tight after everything we've done. I guess I haven't taken you thoroughly if that's the case."

"No!" Harry cried out as another thrust was directed right at his prostate. "Ugh…Draco I can't go again. It's too much!" Draco stilled his thrusting and Harry panted heavily.

"I guess I'll let you off the hook this time." He smiled as he thrust into Harry at a vigorous pace causing Harry to cry out loudly with each thrust and brought him to the most intense climax that he had experienced that night. He wasn't sure if he was in the right time, or place or if Draco continued to fuck him senseless, but he did know that he was beyond exhausted and collapsed and entered into dreamland moments after his orgasm.

Harry's eyes felt like they weighed a ton, but he still managed to open them. Sunlight was streaming through the windows and onto the bed where he was lying. Everything felt too heavy to move, not aching, but just completely sated and weighed down. He turned his head to look around the room to see if Draco was anywhere to be found, but he wasn't wearing his glasses so he couldn't see very well, especially since the sun was glaring straight into his eyes. He lifted his hand to shield himself from the sunlight.

"Merlin you're beautiful." He heard a voice whisper huskily from a corner of the room. And he saw Draco standing by the bathroom wearing a pair of ivory pants that accentuated his hips perfectly he had to admit. "How do you feel?"

"I think you killed me." He croaked out before he turned over experimentally on his side and let out a slight groan at the soreness in his muscles from being twisted and turned and held in more positions than he thought possible. Draco came and sat next to him on the bed. He tensed up for a moment worried that he wanted to have sex with him again, but was relieved when he merely stroked his cheek.

"I imagine you're sore, don't worry I'll give you a nice massage for that." He winked. " And I'll have the elves take care of Teddy and James and bring our breakfast up here—"

"They can't eat with us?" He asked as he let the gently stroking of his hair relax and soothe him.

"I don't think you want them to see you like this do you?" Draco reached down and stuck one of his fingers in his arse causing him to feel more than a bit of cum leak out.

"Hey!" He rolled a little bit away from him and Draco laughed. And he had to admit that it was a sweeter sound than he had ever expected out of the youngest Malfoy.

"I'm just teasing you love." He leant down so that they were at equal level and suddenly his face was not as light as it had been. It seemed more serious and calculating. "But I have something I need to ask you about."

"Umm…" 'Oh God this is it.' Harry thought to himself. 'He's figured out who I am somehow and now he's going to lose it.' He breathed to keep his cool before he answered. "What is it?"

"Well it's—it's about what we talked about last week." He paused waiting for realization to fall on Harry's features. When it didn't he just nodded and continued on. "I—well I wanted to ask about…about trying to have another baby."

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE!**

**PS. THIS IS NOT AN MPREG**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**I am so so sorry! I had complete and total writers block (I blame my new found love for Supernatural. TOO MANY BEAUTIFUL MEN!)**

**But I'm on vacation (Ps. I just turned 21 on the 23rd and I celebrated by seeing Starkid with Darren Criss opening. Yes it was EPIC! Even though they didn't sing Stutter). Anyway, I'll be finishing this story along with some others and maybe even starting a few more, but we'll see.**

**Without further ado, here is the sixth chapter!**

**Confession time!**

"I'm not Harry!" Harry clapped his hand over his mouth before he said more things he was going to regret. Malfoy tipped his head to the side in confusion when he looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

Harry thought about claiming he had turrets or some other disease that had led to what he'd just said but he would have to tell him sooner or later. He lowered his hand from his mouth and took a deep breath.

"I—I'm not Harry." Malfoy's eyes narrowed at him.

"Sorry love but we both know that the wards around here disable disguises and polyjuice potions. So you would have to be Harry." He smiled and reached out to pull him close but Harry backed away from him knowing that if he let Malfoy hold him he wouldn't say what he knew he had to.

"No I—I am Harry, but I'm not your Harry."

"Love—"

"No listen!" He held out his hands to keep him away for a moment but he remembered his clothes lying in a neat pile on the leather chair in the room. "Give me a moment." He picked up his pants and pulled out the note that his future self had left him. He held it in his hands for a moment before he walked over to Malfoy on the bed. "Here."

"What's this?" Malfoy took it and examined it briefly. "It's to you—did Anthony write this?" There was a darkness in Malfoy's eyes Harry hadn't seen since he was a child at Hogwarts.

"No—please just read it."

"Fine love, but this conversation about the baby isn't over."

"I think it is." Harry mumbled to himself as Malfoy began to read. He searched through the drawers and found a pair of pants and a shirt and put them on. He sat down in the chair where his clothes had been and curled up on himself.

He had no idea what Malfoy was going to think of him once he was finished reading the letter but he watched his face to see the changes it made as he got further down the letter. He went from curious and carefree to nearly pale and sickly looking. Was he that disgusted and angry with Harry?

There was a small knock on the door and Harry practically leapt up to answer it. Teddy was standing in the doorway looking like he had just rolled out of bed, his hair was purple and he rubbed his eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Teddy." He answered expectantly.

"I'm hungry and James is still sleeping."

"Well let's wake him up then." He looked back at Malfoy who was looking down at the letter in slight horror. He thought about asking him if he wanted to come down for breakfast but decided against it. He probably needed some time to process everything he'd read.

He took Teddy's hand and led him out of the room.

"Is Papa coming?"

"No Teddy." He closed the door behind them and they went into James' room and woke him up.

Teddy taught him the best way to wake up James was to blow in his ear and if that didn't work they had to tickle him until he woke up. James pretended to sleep even though they each blew on his ear and he squealed loudly when they tickled him. Harry then carried James downstairs and the houselves had breakfast already prepared for them at the table, pancakes, eggs sausage and bacon with fresh pumpkin juice. Harry hated to admit it but he could get used to waking up and not having to make breakfast or any of his meals if they all ended up this good.

"Daddy will you take me flying!" Teddy begged him once breakfast was finished.

"You can't go flying right after breakfast Teddy." Harry told him kindly as he bounced James on his knee. "I know, why don't you and your brother get washed up and then meet me in the garden in thirty minutes. I have to check with Mal—with your papa, to make sure that it's ok for you two to go flying. Go on now."

He put James on the floor and Teddy took his hand as they ran to their rooms to get dressed. He smiled after them and turned back to the table to put the dishes away but the plates were already cleared and the table spotless.

He sighed to himself. The only thing left to do was to go talk to Malfoy.

He didn't rush upstairs. He kept trying to think of ways to delay his arrival to the bedroom, but he guessed that if Malfoy hadn't come down and hexed his bollocks off during breakfast while he was with his sons he couldn't be too furious with him.

He entered the room and was surprised to find that Malfoy wasn't lying on the bed like he had been before. He came over to the bed and saw that the letter was lying on it and there were tear stains on the paper. He heard running from the bathroom. He assumed that Malfoy was washing everything that they had done off of his body.

He reached up and touched the spot on his neck that Malfoy had kissed over and over again until he was sure he was black and blue. He went over to the mirror over the dresser and saw that there was in fact a small purple bruise on his neck. He pressed down on it gently and felt himself shudder at all the memories that flooded through him when he touched it.

He turned to the bathroom door. How long had Malfoy been in there?

"Mal—Draco?" He knocked on the door softly but got no response. "Draco are you ok?" still no response. "I'm coming in."

He tried the door but it was locked. _Maybe he wants to be alone._ Harry thought to himself briefly before he decided that he needed to see Malfoy more than he worried about how angry he would be to see him.

"_Alohamora."_ He whispered and the door unlocked. "Draco?"

The entire bathroom was filled with so much steam he couldn't see anything and had to take his glasses off. "Draco?"

He finally reached the glass doors of the shower and rubbed against the glass and saw Draco asleep on the floor of the shower with hot water running down on him and his now bright red skin.

"Oh My God! Draco!" Harry ran into the shower and turned off the water. He picked up Draco's face and shook him slightly. "Wake up!" slowly Draco opened his grey eyes. Instead of pure relief Harry only felt fury. "What were you thinking! Did you even think about Teddy and James!" Draco didn't respond he only stared at him blankly. "Come on."

He pulled him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He laid him down on the bed. He cast some of the cooling charms that he knew on the burns and they faded slightly but he wanted a full recovery.

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

Harry ran downstairs and saw Teddy and James waiting by the backdoor.

"Daddy make it stop!" James whined.

"What?"

"It's raining dad." Teddy told him resolutely his hair was now a sour green color. Sure enough rain was coming down outside.

"Oh, sorry boys. I guess we'll have to wait to fly tomorrow. Why don't you two go watch t.v. for a minute. I have to take care of something."

"Can we help?" Teddy asked him excitedly his hair turning bright yellow.

"Sorry no—actually can you show me where the floo powder is?"

"I'll get it!" Teddy ran off and James continued to look outside tearfully. He knelt down beside him.

"James I promise that I'm going to take you out tomorrow. James look at me." The little boys silvery eyes looked just like Draco's. "I promise ok?"

James nodded and wiped his eyes just as Teddy came back with a silver tin of floo powder. _Draco doesn't do anything little does he_. He thought to himself briefly as he took the tin from Teddy.

"Thanks." He was about to go into the living room with it when Teddy spoke up.

"But dad doesn't the floo only work in papa's office."

"Oh, right." Harry stood and turned to the stairs feeling uneasy since he didn't know where Draco's office in the house was.

"Can we go with you?" James chimed in and he was grateful he had a reason to ask them where the office was.

"Yeah let's—" James grabbed his hand and went running immediately dragging Harry behind him. Teddy followed them. James stopped abruptly in front of a large wooden door. "Here!"

"Ok." Harry hesitantly opened the door.

Inside was an enormous office. Almost like Dumbledore's but more ivory, green and gold than the pure white of his old headmaster. There were books everywhere and large dark wooden desk some beautiful deep green and gold chairs around it. James ran for it immediately.

"James you know we can't touch papa's stuff!" Teddy ran over to James and made sure he wasn't he wasn't messing around in Draco's things for work. Harry walked over to the fireplace and saw a picture that he assumed must have been from their wedding since they were each dressed in rather beautiful silver and green robes. He almost reached out for it but then he remembered that Draco was in pain. He threw the floo powder into the fireplace.

"Granger-Weasly residence." He said and stuck his head into the green flames and waited, hoping that he got the right address.

"Harry?" Hermione's face appeared. "Is everything ok?"

"No I—" he looked back at James and Teddy and was relieved to see that they weren't paying attention to him. "Listen, Draco's hurt and I need help with him and the boys."

There was a brief pause as Hermione thought for a moment.

"Me and Ron are coming. We'll bring Rose. That should distract the boys for a while. I'll be there soon." She began to pull from the call.

"Wait Hermione!" She turned back immediately. "What would you put on a burn?"

She stared at him concerned for a moment before she answered.

"I can't remember what it's called but there should be a container with green ointment in your bathroom. We'll be there soon." She left the call and Harry shut off the floo.

"Boys I'm going upstairs for a minute. Umm..aunt Hermione and uncle Ron will be here soon ok?"

"Yay!" James and Teddy squealed.

"Oh! Will they bring Rose?"

"Yes, now go get changed out of your quittich clothes." He moved them off Draco's chair and they ran off. Harry looked at the desk and saw pictures of James and Teddy with him and Draco on vacation smiling. There was also another picture of him and Draco at a beach holding each other and smiling. It might have been their honeymoon.

He left the office and went up to the bedroom. Draco was asleep on the bed. The burns weren't as bad as before. He ran into the bathroom and found the pot of ointment in a drawer and saw a picture hidden. It was of him naked and asleep. It matched the one that he had of Draco asleep. He put it down and took the ointment to the bedroom.

He sat beside Draco on the bed and began to apply the ointment to the areas that were the reddest on his skin.

Draco fidgeted beneath his hands a couple of times and Harry worried that he was hurting him more until he heard him moan out "Harry."

"Yes?" He replied quietly. Not sure if he was awake or if he was dreaming about being with his Harry.

"I'm so sorry." Was the hoarse reply.

"For what? You didn't do anything, I should have told you right away—"

"You did. You tried to tell me and I didn't listen." Draco craned his head and their eyes locked. "I—I raped you—"

"No!" He turned Draco so they were looking at each other fully. He saw the despair and self-hatred in his eyes. He couldn't handle being responsible for that look. "Listen, I know that's what you think—and I thought so too, but I'm over it—"

"Over it!" Draco sat up fully and grabbed Harry by his shoulder tightly. "I raped you! I was your first—you were a virgin and—"

"Harry?" They turned and saw that Hermione was standing in the doorway peeking her head in.

"Hi Hermione." Draco pulled the sheets around him to make sure he wasn't flashing Hermione.

"What is she doing here?" Draco grumbled.

"I needed someone to watch James and Teddy." He paled slightly and covered his face with his hands.

"Oh God the boys! How could I have been so selfish?" Draco moaned out.

"Do you want a minute alone?" Hermione whispered and Harry nodded to her, thankful that he had such a great friend. She left and Harry placed his hand on Draco's thigh causing him to look up at him again.

"Listen please." He breathed deeply. "I'm confused I'll admit it. I don't know what I think about what happened. I was scared and angry with you and with myself—sort of, but now—I'm just not as angry, especially after last night. So please don't hate yourself for what happened. Please do that for me."

"I—" Draco looked at him and he looked so lost that it nearly made Harry choke up. "I'll try. I promise."

"Thank you. Now can you turn over so I can finish healing you." Draco nodded and turned over. Harry finished rubbing the last of the ointment in the remaining burns on Draco's skin. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you." He turned over gently. "Can I go see the boys now?"

"Of course."

They went downstairs and sat with the boys, Rose and Ron and Hermione. They spent most of the day making sure that the boys and Rose were happy and completely unaware of everything else that was going on between the parents.

Hermione and Ron were nice enough to stay and help with dinner and putting the boys to bed. At the end of the night they all sat in the living room by the fire and talked about Harry and Draco's situation.

"He didn't leave any information telling you how to get home?" Ron inquired over late night tea.

"No, but I don't think he knows anything more than I do. I don't think this is some sort of spell that was cast on me out of vengeance."

"What if it was?" Draco asked quietly from his chair by the fire furthest from them.

He had been quiet most of the night, keeping his distance from Harry whenever possible. It was frustrating to Harry that Draco didn't want to be near him. He knew that none of this was easy, but he couldn't have Draco checking out of this. They were in this together and if Draco wasn't present he wouldn't be able to get through it.

"I'm sure it's not Draco." Hermione said reassuringly but she shot a quick glance over to Harry telling him that she wasn't entirely sure it wasn't a spell.

"Why don't we talk more in the morning? You guys want to get Rose home I'm sure." Harry stood and reached out to take the tea items, but they were already gone. He shook his head: _houseelves_.

"You're sure?" Ron glanced over to Draco with a look that said: _I don't think we should leave him alone_.

"Yes, we'll be fine."

Ron and Hermione nodded gathered Rose and headed to the door. Harry walked them out. Harry held Rose while they put on their coats.

"Thanks for coming over."

"Of course, we'll be back tomorrow if you'd like."

"Yeah, maybe that'd be good. Come over whenever you like."

"Good bye mate." Ron took Rose from him and the two of them walked out of the house and Harry closed the door behind them.

"Draco?" Harry came back into to the living room and saw that he was still right where he'd left him. Staring into the fire. "Do you want to go to bed?" He nodded without looking at Harry. "I'll sleep in the spare room if you like—"

"No!" Harry was taken aback by Draco's sudden outburst. "I'm sorry I—I just—this is so hard for me. I keep seeing him when I look at you but—but I keep seeing what I did to you—"

"Let's not think about that anymore." Harry came to his side and rested his hand on Draco's arm comfortingly. Draco gripped his hand tightly. "I told you: I don't hate you for that. I'm not even angry—"

"But why aren't you?" Draco's large gray eyes nearly swallowed him up as the fire danced against them.

_Because I enjoyed it_. He thought inwardly.

"Because I know that you thought I was him—"

"That's not an excuse." Draco wasn't trying to argue. He just stated a fact.

"I—I can't explain it, I'm just not." He made to pull his hand away from Draco, but his grip kept him there. He looked up at Draco for an explanation.

"I'm not used to sleeping in that bed alone. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I would appreciate it if you slept there with me."

Harry didn't let the wide smile that was building within him show, but he felt his blood get a little hotter and his heart beat a little faster at Draco's words. He nodded and said huskily.

"I can do that."

Draco rose and took Harry's hand. He was surprised, he hadn't expected him to welcome him back into his embrace to quickly.

Once in the bedroom Harry went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up. While he was in the shower washing himself he began to think about Draco and everything that had happened between them last night.

"_Begging me again…Tell me what you want love…Harry you're still so tight_."

Harry began to stroke himself at the thought, using the shampoo as a lubricant. He moaned out quietly and tightened his grip on himself.

"_You like this Harry?"_

"Oh yes…" he moaned out quietly. He took his hand lathered in shampoo and reached around behind himself and slipped a finger between his cheeks nervously. He had never done this before and he was nervous but he thought about the pleasure from the night before and pushed into himself. "Oh…"

"_I'm not stopping until I've heard you scream my name at least twenty times."_

"More…" he growled out to himself as he pushed his fingers into himself again and again in rhythm with his strokes.

"_I want to come inside of you."_

"Ugh!"

Harry pressed his finger down on the slit of his cock and came all over his hand and the glass of the shower. "Draco…"

He panted heavily for a few brief moments before he washed himself off fully and cleaned off the glass wall.

He came out of the shower and wrapped himself up in the warm green robe he'd used the night before.

"_I love how this looks on you."_

All of those memories sent shudders up his spine and made his heart rate quicken. How had he gotten so smitten with Draco so quickly? Wasn't he the same Draco that had taken him by force not yesterday morning? What was so magnetic about Draco that made it impossible for him to resist his charm and his sweet words and touches?

Harry came over to his drawer and picked up the picture of Draco asleep. Harry, the future Harry loved this man and had decided to keep a picture of him hidden so he could look at him whenever he liked. Harry sighed to himself. He wanted that. He wanted to love that strongly and be loved that strongly.

He wanted to be loved by Draco Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**UGH! I've been wanting to write for weeks, but I have this new job and it's been taking up a lot of my time, plus I'm trying to finish my own stuff.**

**Anyway here's the seventh chapter. I want to make a goal for myself and finish this by September!**

**Sorry that this is short**

**Wish me luck!**

**As Always: I OWN NOTHING!**

Harry stared at himself in the mirror dumbstruck.

He wanted Draco? He might even—no that wasn't possible he'd hardly been here for two days he was no in love with Draco Malfoy!

He brushed his teeth and came out of the bathroom.

Draco wasn't there. God, was Draco this scarred by what had happened? He had asked Harry to sleep in the bed with him, why would he do that if he didn't mean it?

They needed to talk about this. Harry slipped on a pair of boxers and walked out of the room and down the hall where he remembered Draco's study was. He looked on the floor and saw that the light was still on. He knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." Draco said softly.

Harry opened the door and saw Draco sitting in his leather chair by the fireplace. How many fireplaces where in here? He looked aimlessly into the fire that danced on his pale skin perfectly in Harry's mind.

"You know I inherited the Manor," Draco started talking as he looked into the fire. "You—my Harry inherited Grimmauld Place, but you knew that."

Harry came over to Draco's side and lowered himself into the chair across from him. Draco had a cup in his hand with some amber colored liquid, in a tumbler. He assumed it was fire whiskey.

"Are you ok?" He asked quietly, Draco looked up at him but his eyes were empty.

"Neither of us wanted to live in those houses after everything that had happened during the war…" he took a sip from his glass and stared back into the fire. "I couldn't forget that Voldemort had been in my house, or all the people that were tortured there…like Hermione." He finished the rest of his whiskey and poured himself another.

"Draco, are you sure—"

"And you couldn't live in Grimmauld because of everything that you had been through there." Harry sighed, it was clear that Draco wasn't listening to him. "You wanted a place that was all ours. Somewhere you could raise Teddy away from everything that involved the war."

It was true, if he wanted to raise a child whether they were his or someone else's he wouldn't want them to be raised anywhere near the war. Certainly not since the war had taken Teddy's parents away.

"I was so scared of being a parent." Draco ruffled his hair. "It had just been you and Teddy for three years when I came around. You had help, the Weasley's, Hermione, hell you could have just hired a couple of grateful Gryffindor parent's to take care of him and been done with it but—but you wanted to take care of him yourself, and you were training to be an Auror so you hardly had any time for a social life—I don't know how Anthony got through to you." He grimaced at the mention of that name.

"I thought you would be angrier…but you were so—so serene." He turned back to Harry now. "I wanted so badly to give you everything and I didn't know why. You know I thought that someone had cast a love spell on me as a joke but—but it was all you."

"I think we should get you in bed." Harry rose from his seat and took the glass of fire whiskey from Draco. He wanted to get him in bed while he could still walk on his own, he didn't know if he would be able to carry him there himself. "Come on."

He reached out to hook his hands beneath Draco's arms and help him out of his chair, but he found his hands swatted away.

"I'm sorry," Draco mumbled as he hoisted himself out of the chair. "I can't have you touching me, if you—if my Harry touched me while I was like this it would end…" he didn't have to finish, Harry knew what he was going to say.

Draco shuffled out of the room and down the hallway to their bedroom. Harry followed him to the bedroom where Draco plopped himself down onto the bed, curling to his side. Harry approached the bed tentatively and lay next to Draco. Draco was looking at the end of his bed where his feet were.

"Hey Draco?"

He merely mumbled in response.

"What would you and Harry be doing right now—you know if you weren't having sex." He wondered how often he and Draco had sex during the week. He hoped he wasn't some sort of slut having it twice a day every day.

Draco looked up at him.

"We—usually we just talk." He rolled over so they were facing each other.

"About what?"

"Anything…everything, the boys, our friends—"

"Work?" Draco scrunched his nose at that.

"No, we have a strict 'no work' in bed policy." He grinned as if recalling a fond memory. Harry felt a little bit of jealousy over that. He wanted to know all the things that they had shared and all the things he hoped to share with Draco in the future, how he couldn't share _this_ entire situation with Draco is baffling to him. "But we talk about almost everything else."

"So talk to me." A small dusting of red graced Draco's cheeks. "Please."

He reached out and held Draco's hand comfortingly in his own as they looked at each other.

After that there wasn't much else simply a flood of words and more information than Harry thought he would remember, but he tried. After what had to have been hours, though it felt like minutes Harry and Draco's eyes began to droop and they fell asleep.

Harry woke briefly from the sound of a soft thudding. He thought for a minute that one of the boys was out of bed and needed something, but he looked down and saw that his ear was rested on Draco's chest and his heart was the soft thudding he had been hearing. He saw he was wrapped up in Draco's arms and realized how warm and protected he felt in them. He smiled to himself as he nuzzled deeper into his chest, closer to the sound of Draco's heart.

As he drifted off he thought to himself _'what a beautiful sound'._

**REVIEW PLEASE!**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING, I JUST WANT TO FINISH MY FANFIC!**

**Harry wakes up in the future after the final battle and he's married to Draco.**

**My sincerest apologies to everyone that has followed, favorited and commented on this fic. I really want to finish it, but unfortunately I've recently become obsessed with Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, and I'm writing a million of those on my archive of our own account.**

**I really really want to finish this so I will do my best to have it done by my Spring break.**

**Thank you for the support and again I'm so sorry you've had to wait.**

Weeks past with the two of them sleeping in bed together and Draco refusing to do anything other than hold Harry. If he could be honest it was getting bloodly frustrating, he might be older in this universe, but that didn't mean that his hormones were any less extreme than those of a seventeen year old.

Merlin, he wanted Draco and he wanted him badly. Every morning he woke up hard and had to rush to the bathroom to hide his erection and work himself off in the shower. It seemed stupid to do that when he knew that Draco would have happily helped him but he was too busy making sure that they didn't do more than graze hands to really notice how much Harry wanted him.

"Harry did you hear a thing I said?" He looked up and smiled at Hermione innocently hoping she would take mercy on him, but her expression carried nothing but concern.

"What's wrong?" she didn't say anything, instead she slid book she had brought over with her and put it in front of him. He kept looking at her trying to figure out what was wrong. "What is it?"

"Read." She pointed at the top of the page and he read.

_Somnium Phantasia:_

_A rare spell that can only be activated if the recipient has been lacking in sleep and nutrition or have recently have the very course of their life changed._

_Resistance to this spell can be prevented by drinking a potion of crushed eye of newt, salamander's tail, and the juice from an eye of a black beetle. _

_If the recipient falls asleep before they can take the potion the symptoms could result in explicit and hallucinogenic dreams._

_Some that have woken from these dreams claim to have envisioned different universes or alternate paths that their lives would have taken. Though there is no scientific proof as to if these dreams have anything to do with the life that they choose to lead or any major life decisions they make in their lives._

_Not every victim of these dreams have woken from them, some of them die if they don't wake up within a month of sleeping._

Harry felt his mouth go dry at the last words on the page. There was more written but he didn't think he could stomach and more of it. He could feel Hermione's eyes on him waiting for him to say something, but he didn't know what he was supposed to say. What could he possibly say to this?

"Do…do you think this is what's happened to me?" he asked her as he looked outside to see the boys playing and his heart ached. 'Could all of this be a dream?'

"It's…I can't confirm it but it's a possibility." She reached out and rested her hand on his. "Harry you realize that—"

"Yes." He replied tightly as he stood up and walked over to get the teapot from the stove so he could pour himself another cup. "Listen Hermione," Teddy waved at him from the garden. "I don't want you to tell Draco about this, not yet."

"But Harry—" her large brown eyes looked at him with concern.

"No," there was no negotiation in his voice. "I'll tell him myself."

"Is everything alright?" Draco stood in the doorway leaning against the frame looking very relaxed, he looked very handsome in his loose blue shirt but Harry forced himself not to think about that.

"We're fine." He smiled before Hermione could interrupt. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks." Draco looked at the two of them doubtful. "The boys wanted to go for a swim, do you want to join us?"

"Not me, I have to get back to Rose before Ron ends up putting a nappy on her head accidentally." She joked as she gathered up her notes and books.

"Have you found anything?" Draco's voice was serious and deadly, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Nothing solid, just a bunch of theories." She smiled as she finished packing her things. "I can stop by tomorrow if you'd like Harry."

"I'll call you." Harry waved to her as she walked over to the fireplace to go home. "Bye."

"Goodbye Granger," a flash of green light and she was gone, he turned to Harry. "Is there something I should know? You two seemed to be uncomfortable."

"No," he waved his hands in surrender. "We're fine, we were just trying to figure out how to get me home." There was no way that Harry could tell Draco that this whole world might be a figment of his imagination, he didn't believe it anyway, it was all so solid and true. Or did he want it to be true so badly he was getting lost in this world? "You guys go swim, I've been looking at books all day and I'd like to rest."

"Ok," Harry walked past Draco and almost reached out for his hand but stopped himself, he wanted Draco to want him again, to hold him. He hated that he thought of those things, it was selfish, but it was true. Most of all he missed when Draco use to call him 'love'. Harry missed that a lot.

**Ok I know it's short, but I plan to update the next chapter tomorrow.**

**In all honesty I've lost a lot of inspiration for this story and I didn't think I could do it justice, but I believe I know where it's going so it should be finished (hopefully) before the month is out.**

**I wanted this to be longer, but the next part needed too much work so I'm saving it to be edited.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So glad you guys are still so enthusiastic about the story!**

**YAY! Here's the next chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it**

Harry's nap wasn't good, he kept having nightmares of being in a large black room that he couldn't escape from no matter how hard he tried. Thankfully James had jumped into the bed and woken him when it was time for dinner.

Harry wondered briefly why Draco was so strict about the boys eating at a certain time, but he worried it had to do with the fact that they were growing and needed to get their strength up. Though from the way Draco treated food around Harry he couldn't help but feel that maybe he had told him about his relationship with the Dursley's so now he made sure that Harry ate all the time.

He blushed at that thought as he washed the dishes. To have someone care that much for his wellbeing was something he wasn't used to. Sure he got it from the Weasley's and from Hermione, but to have someone who had once hated him treat him like he was some precious treasure was completely foreign to him. He stared out the window to the garden where the stars were just peeking out of the dark sky. He had to remember not to get too used to this, after working with Hermione and Ron. He had learned that there was a possibility that he was only seeing one possible reality for his future, not the future he would undoubtedly have. Once

"Are you alright?" Draco called from the doorway.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a question." He stood by the counter, close enough to touch Draco if he just reached. "How did we have James?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well he has your eyes and my hair, so…so did one of us…" he looked over to the doorway to make sure that James wasn't standing there to over hear them. "Give birth to him?"

Draco laughed at that and it thrilled Harry. He hadn't heard him laugh for days.

"No," his grey eyes twinkled as he looked at him. "Luna had James—"

"What?" He asked shocked. Had he and Luna had a child together? Had they been together and—

"She carried James for us," answering his question. "There's a way for Wizards to take their DNA and combine them into one. Most same-sex couples do it so they can have children with both of their DNA and then you can put it in a Witch so you can have a baby that's all your own."

"Wow." Harry looked down at his shoes. "And you wanted that?"

"Children?" He tilted his head at Harry. "I always wanted children, and you wanted them too. So we had them."

"I see." He said sadly. Would all of this disappear like some fever dream when he finally awoke? Would he never get to see James again? Did he even exist now?

"Harry?" Draco questioned behind him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh I'm fine," he rubbed his eyes to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. "Just got some soap in my eyes," he lied. "I'll be up in a—"

Draco took his face in his hands and slid his glasses up so they rested on his forehead. He stared at Harry so hard, he found himself instinctually leaning into that hand and wanting to get as close to Draco as possible, but the unexpected cold cloth that pressed against his eyes stopped that train of thought immediately.

"You should be more careful." Draco whispered as he gently rubbed at Harry's eyes. "You always did have sensitive eyes." He smiled at him then released him a little suddenly bringing the cold cloth to his mouth as he coughed.

"Draco are you alright?" he went to his side so he could see if he could help, but his hand was batted away much to his chagrin. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry." Draco straightened up and Harry could see that there was blood on the cloth. "It's nothing don't—"

"You idiot!" Harry pulled the cloth away from him. "It isn't nothing you're bleeding all over the place you might—"

"Harry." Draco said calmly as he took both of his hands into one of his own. "Don't worry, I just need some rest."

"Tell me what it was." He demanded. He wasn't going to let Draco sweep this under the rug, he might not be his Harry, but that didn't mean he couldn't help. "Please."

"It's…it's the bond." He looked up at him confused, Draco sighed. "The love bond that Harry and I took when we got married, so we…would remember how much we loved each other when we were in huge fights, or when you were being adorable."

"So…why were you bleeding?" he absently reached up to wipe some of the blood from his face, but Draco turned from him, he could see his neck was red. Why was that? Then everything made sense when he felt a hot and hard weight pressing against his thigh. He blushed right back at him. "I didn't realize! I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be." Draco chuckled as he went back to the door. "I'm going to sleep in the guest room tonight so—"

"No don't do that." He grabbed his wrist. "I—I know that you're respecting me by resisting, but if it's causing you pain then—" he reached down and clumsily cupped the erection that Draco was sporting in his pants. "I can help. I want to help."

"No!" Draco pushed him away violently causing him to collide gracelessly with the table. "Shit! I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Harry replied even though inside he felt anything but fine. He was frustrated, angry, confused and horny? He quickly went over to the kettle and set it on.

"You can have the house elves do that," Draco added. He knew he was trying to be helpful, but Harry just couldn't deal with him right now.

"I want to do it myself." He answered curtly as he got a tea bag. He reached for a mug and his eyes fell on the one with a gold 'H' on it. 'God how much longer did he have to endure this!' He felt Draco's eyes on him, he whirled around his face hot. "Can you please leave!"

"No," was the only answer he received. He hated the simple look in Draco's grey eyes, like he was a child that needed scolding. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" he laughed as he took a plain mug from the shelf and placed his tea bag in it. "That's a fucking laugh."

"I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong."

"Stop patronizing me!" Draco lifted his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok." He looked up the stairs. "Please don't shout, I just got the boys to bed."

"Do you have any idea how this has been for me," he whispered as he watched the kettle on the stove, refusing to look at Draco as he spoke. "I was thrust into this world without any choice, I…" he didn't want to guilt Draco by saying he had been raped. "I didn't complain when I realized what kind of relationship we had, I've taken care of your children—"

"They're our children Harry." The dark tone in Draco's voice sent shivers down his spine, but they weren't out of fear, they were out of anger. He whirled around with his hands fisted. Draco was standing a foot away from him with his arms crossed. "I didn't realize that taking care of them was a burden for you, I'm sorry."

"Don't do that!" he pointed a finger in his direction. "Don't turn this around on me like that. I never said they were a burden, I—" he stopped when he saw that Draco was laughing into his hand. "Is something about this funny to you?"

"I'm sorry," he grinned. "It's just that you argue the same way he does."

That was not helping. The kettle went off and he poured a cup for himself with slightly shaking hands. He stared into the water as it changed color, trying to choose his next words carefully.

"The problem is that I'm not Harry." He turned back to Draco, not caring if he saw the tears that were forming in his eyes or not. "I'm not your Harry, this isn't my life. I don't belong here."

"Harry—" Draco said comfortingly, but none of his sweet words could make him feel better.

"I've always done what I was told. I followed Dumbledore, I defeated Voldemort, I—I just want to stop doing what I'm told for once." His hands flew to his face as he tried to wipe away his tears, but he felt Draco's hands on his. He looked up and saw that his eyes were laced with an emotion he couldn't stand: pity.

"Don't rub like that, it'll leave marks."

"Let go." He pulled but Draco simply held him tighter.

"Not until we've finished talking about this." He replied sternly. "I want to help—"

"No, you want your Harry back. You're tolerating me until he comes back, or you would have let me…" he trailed off to embarrassed to finish the sentence.

"That's what this is about?" Draco cooed above him.

"It's not just—" his words were cut off when he felt a pair of demanding lips press against his and a tongue slide against his pulling it into action. He finally released his hands from Draco's and tried to push him off but it came to nothing. He hated how easily he was manipulated by Draco's touches. Arms wrapped around him powerfully forcing his crotch to collide with the straining member trapped in Draco's pants. Hands started to grab and tear at his clothes desperately trying to get to skin. He pulled his mouth from Draco's who merely started to attack his neck and pulled them down to the floor.

"Draco wait—" he gasped out as he tried to pry his hands off of his body, but he wouldn't be moved, in fact he seemed to grind his cock against Harry's harder trying to get him aroused. It was working much to his despair. "Hold on a minute I wasn't done—" he froze when he felt a hand slip under his trousers and straight to his hardening cock. "Fuck."

"God yes." Draco growled out as he began to rub Harry's cock making him hard as a rock. "I want you so badly." He pressed his mouth against Harry's so he could hardly get any breadth in his lungs that wasn't Draco's. He felt like he was being consumed, he wanted it badly even though he knew he should be restraining himself after everything he had learned, but he didn't want to.

He wanted this ownership. He wanted to be held down and fucked by Draco like he had the first time he had gotten here. It was embarrassing to admit this to himself and he was still angry about their conversation but in this moment he simply wound his arms around Draco and pulled him closer as he ground his hips into Draco's hand. He reached down and started to unbuckle his pants so he could slip them down and his cock was able to move freely.

"We need lube." Draco said savagely as he lifted his body from Harry slowly burning body. He reached up to the counter and brought down the small vile of olive oil.

Another time Harry might have been a bit put off by how brash Draco was being, but he was honestly too horny to care. He reached out and unbuckled Draco's pants so he could move them down his waist and expose his long cock that was heavy with blood. His mouth watered and without thinking he leaned forward and latched his mouth to the leaking crown of that cock that he wanted in him so badly.

"Merlin Harry!" Draco cried out above him. He glanced up catching his grey eyes and smiled up around his cock. It had a very pleasant sweet taste to it, like overly ripe honey. He breathed in and pushed himself as far down as he could manage. He slacked his jaw, relaxed his throat and started to bob his head up and down on the cock. "God yes." A hand delve into his hair forcing him to go further down than he thought he could go, until he felt the other hand work it's way to his throat and massage it until he relaxed enough that he no longer gagged. "That's so good."

"Hmm…" he hummed around the cock in his mouth, once the hand on the back of his head let up he pulled off the cock and licked up the side of the cock before he placed a loving kiss on the head.

"Draco," he whispered surprised at how hoarse his voice had gotten from sucking him off. "Please—"

His request was cut off when Draco kissed him hard on the mouth biting at his lips so he could feel them beginning to swell. He felt two fingers covered in oil shove themselves a bit carelessly into his body, he was about to break away from Draco to protest when that spot in him was rubbed and the only thing he could do was let out wanton moans. The fingers stretched him out a little making his body grind in rhythm with them.

"I need you right now." Draco practically growled as he reached a hand up Harry's shirt and pinched his nipples fiercely causing Harry to cry out. "I'm sorry."

That was all the preparation he got before he felt that large, smooth cock entering him. He whimpered at the sting that came with it, he forced himself to relax since Draco wasn't nearly as talkative this time as the first two times they had made love, and it wasn't nearly as gentle.

Draco's movements were harsh and relentless. Like he was searching for something that he couldn't find. Finally Harry relaxed enough around him that it didn't hurt as much he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, his legs around his waist so he could get the thrusts as deep as possible. His cock brushed over Harry's prostate relentlessly. Draco lifted his lips from Harry's, gripped his hips tightly in his hands and turned Harry over so he had to get on his hands and knees.

He tried to hold himself up while Draco continued to pound endlessly inside of him, but the pleasure that was being inflicted on him was so intense that he fell onto his elbows burying his face in his arms so his voice was muffled. Draco's hands on his hips were hard, he was sure they were going to leave bruises in their wake, but honestly he wanted the bruises, he wanted some recognition that he had been here.

"You're so tight." Draco whispered above him as he began to aim directly for his prostate making it nearly impossible for him to keep his voice down. "You'll wake the boys." Draco growled into his ear as he slapped his hand over his mouth so he couldn't be heard. "Fuck I'm going to cum."

Harry moaned behind the hand in agreement and Draco's free hand slid down to his hard cock and pulled at it roughly bringing Harry to the edge. He was about to cum when Draco pulled his hand off of his mouth then yanked at his hair so he could devour his mouth hungrily. It was the last straw that brought Harry to the edge of whatever restraint he had on his body, he came hard on the tile of the kitchen floor as he moaned into Draco's mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance that he conceded without a fight once he felt limp and sated. Draco thrust into him with wild abandon until he reached his own climax filling Harry's insides with sticky liquid. He panted above Harry and kissed his neck tenderly as his cock relaxed inside of him.

"That was so good Draco," Harry mumbled as he looked back at him. Unfortunately the look of satisfaction that he was certain he had on his own face didn't appear on Draco's. In fact he looked more apprehensive than anything else. "What's wrong?"

His only answer was a quick shake of his blond head and a swift but unwelcome removal of the cock in his ass followed by a wordless cleansing charm that felt much more clinical than personal. It dawned on him what Draco was going to say before the words left his mouth, and it made him want to kill something.

"This was a mistake." Draco zipped up his fly and stood extending his hand to Harry so he could help him up. "I should have controlled myself, I'm sorry."

"FUCK YOU!" Harry slapped his hand away and dragged himself up. His face was hot with fury, he was certain his skin was red and sweat from their recent fuck but he didn't care what he looked like in this moment he only saw red. "You have no right to say that to me!"

"It's true." Draco replied in a calm tone that made Harry want to hit him.

"I didn't tell you to stop did I," he said quietly. "Why is it so hard for you to understand that I wanted you just now? I wanted you to fuck me, and I don't care about the consequences."

"Harry," his voice took on a very calming and gentle tone, like he was soothing a child. But Harry wasn't a fucking child! "We both made a mistake. The most important thing right now is to get you back home. So I'm making a promise that I won't let what happened tonight happen again." His grey eyes seemed to swallow Harry up whole. "Can you make that promise as well?"

"No." Harry didn't shout his answer but it was loud enough to make the impact that he needed. "If you want me, come to me, if not," Harry walked past Draco to the foyer and prepared to put on his coat and shoes. "I'm going out to find someone that does want me."

"Are you insane!" Draco grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door. "You're not leaving this house."

"Let go of me!" Harry was so furious he didn't care if the whole world heard him yell.

"So what?" Draco's eyes were just as furious as Harry felt. "You're going to whore yourself around town because I won't fuck you? That's pathetic!"

Harry hit him right in the jaw. To his utter surprise Draco fell over with a loud thud. Usually he would have been a little concerned and bent down to see if he was ok, but the truth was he couldn't see properly because he was crying.

How dare Draco say that to him!

"I have no idea how I could have ever fallen for a piece of shit like you!" Harry threw his scarf around his neck and opened the door. Draco held his face and he saw that there was sadness in his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Daddy?" James was standing at he top of the stairs looking at them sleepy eyed. "I had a nightmare."

"Me too James." Harry replied coldly as he left the house with no intentions of turning back.

**What will happen next?**

**I probably won't update again until this weekend so please wait until then.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, love to hear your feedback!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
